Guest Speakers!
by ThoughtBubble101
Summary: Just a short crossover about Maka and Soul coming over to T.C.A to show how they deal with their foes. Maka and Soul go to Yukio's classroom and demonstrate their abilities while also teaching them all that they've learned from D.W.M.A. Death and Mephisto have set this up in the hopes of educating students about the different ways to kill their enemies.
The door to Yukio's classroom opened just a bit and Mephisto's head poked in.

"Excuse me, Mr. Okumura, the guest speakers are here", Mephisto whispered.

"Oh. Alright, everyone, please welcome our guest speakers from Death Weapon Meister Academy. They're here to tell you about their school", Yukio said as he walked to a seat near the front.

Maka and Soul each walked in to the front of the room.

"Hey guys! My name's Maka Albarn and I am a Meister from the D.W.M.A. This is my Weapon, Soul", Maka introduced with a smile and a wave.

Soul gave a small salute and grinned, showing off his pointy teeth.

"Yo, what's up", he said.

"First off, let me tell you about our school. The D.W.M.A is short for Death Weapon Meister Academy. The school was created in order to teach Weapons and Meisters to defeat the Kishins that attack our world. I guess Kishins are our world's version of your demons. The school trains Meisters like me to battle with Weapons like Soul, here, using different tactics and abilities. Here, lets demonstrate how we get ready for our battles", Maka said as she held out her hand to Soul.

Soul grinned again and slapped his hand down on Maka's. His body began warping as he turned into his scythe form. Maka flung him around in a few swift movements. Everyone in the classroom gasped, completely baffled by this sudden change.

"He he! As you can see, Weapons like Soul have a human and Weapon form. Now, I'm going to move on to the abilities the Meister and Weapon share. Soul Resonance is a powerful ability the Meister and Weapon share. In order to activate it, the Meister sends their wavelength into the Weapon and the Weapon sends it back. This happens repeatedly, strengthening the wavelength between them until a powerful attack can be performed. There are many different versions of Soul Resonance that can be preformed. So, before Soul and I show you one, are there any questions", Maka asked as she leaned Soul against her shoulder.

"What's a wavelength, exactly", Izumo asked.

"Great question! A wavelength is the rhythm of someone's soul. It's known as a Soul Wavelength but everyone just calls it wavelengths. The wavelength carries a good bit of a person's personality, as well, which can help show compatibility between a Meister and a Weapon. Wavelengths aren't really seen, but they are felt. When a Meister and a Weapon's wavelength are compatible, they amplify one another's power. This helps to achieve Soul Resonance and if the Meister and Weapon's wavelengths don't match up, it is known as "rejection". You can easily tell when that happens as the Weapon will become too heavy or scalding hot. Are there any more questions", Maka asked.

"Can Soul talk in his Weapon form", Bon asked.

"Yeah, dude", Soul answered from Maka's shoulder.

Everyone gasped, not expecting him to answer. Maka giggled and spun him around, tapping him on the ground.

"Ready", Maka asked.

"Ready," Soul answered.

A powerful burst of energy swirled around them as they sent their wavelengths to one another, powering up. Everyone could feel the hairs on their body standing on end as the duo powered up. Maka's scythe began to grow and change size until he was twice his original size.

Maka jumped up to angle her blow at the air above everyone.

"Zombie Hunter", Maka yelled as she swung her scythe in one clean swipe.

A gust of energy rushed over everyone, disappearing just before it could hit the wall. Everyone just stared at the wall where the line of energy had just been. Maka tapped the scythe against the ground to get everyone's attention.

"We're almost done. Let me tell you about Kishins. I'll start with Kishin eggs. Kishin eggs are human souls that are entering the first stage before they become Kishins. Those people's souls have become corrupt due to the crimes and bad deeds they've done. Eventually, if Meisters and Weapons don't take down those Kishin eggs, they will begin to lose all of their sanity and humanity. They eventually become Kishins which are a lot harder to defeat. That's why; it's our job to defeat them. Isn't that right Soul", Maka asked as she extended her arm to let Soul transform back into his human form.

He snickered and gave a toothy smile.

"Yeah, man! Anyways, the coolest thing is once we kill the Kishin eggs, I get to eat'em", Soul said with a thumb ups.

Everyone gasped and a few people mumbled in disbelief.

"A quick fact about us Weapons is that if we eat 99 Kishin eggs and one Witch soul, we'll become Death Weapons, which are Weapons that can be held by Death himself", Soul said cooly.

"So wait, you guys get to meet Death", Shima asked.

"He's the principal of our school. Just like the man that came in earlier. I believe his name was Mephisto, right", Maka said with an awkward smile.

"Whoa... Death is your principal", Rin asked, completely baffled.

"Yep", Maka smiled.

"So, Death is your principal at a school where you are a Meister and your partner is a Weapon who can go from human form to scythe form. And you guys have to defeat these Kishin egg thingies and Soul can become a Death Weapon or something that Death can actually use. And you guys can do this super cool resonance thing", Rin asked, still baffled.

"Um, yeah, pretty much", Maka said.

"You betcha", Soul said with another toothy grin.

A bell sounded through the room, signaling the end of the class.

"Well, I hope you all had fun. Let's thank our guest speakers, Maka and Soul from the D.W.M.A", Yukio said as he stood from the desk.

Maka and Soul bowed in front of the students and waved goodbye as they left. Mephisto was waiting for them outside the classroom.

"That was some interesting information! I'm definitely glad Death and I set this up. We may have to schedule another class, ha ha ha", Mephisto laughed as he led them back to his office to transport them back to the D.W.M.A.

 **Hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
